1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drilling equipment and to rock drilling equipment in particular.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many drilling processes are currently known and used. One type of drilling process, referred to as rock drilling, includes fracturing small pieces of rock with a bit to form holes. If desired, explosives can also be placed in the holes and used to break and fracture the rock further. One type of drill used in rock drilling is commonly known as a “drifter.”
Drifters often include a drifter front end that houses a shank. The shank is coupled on one end to one or more motors that apply rotational and/or percussive forces. A drill rod is coupled to the other end of the shank. Accordingly, percussive and/or rotational forces generated by the motors are transmitted from the shank to the drill rod and from the drill rod to a drill bit. As introduced, the percussive and/or rotational forces transmitted to the bit and applied to the formation act to break and fracture the formation. The broken or fractured particles are then moved from the bit by a fluid delivered to the bit, such as air or liquids.
For example, the shank often includes a channel defined therein that allows liquid to travel from the shank, through the drill rod, through the bit, and to formation to remove the particles. In some examples, the channel is formed in only part of the shank. A water delivery mechanism introduces the water to the channel. The water delivery mechanism often includes a large number of parts, including components to provide a water chamber, seals to seal the water chamber, and bearings to guide and support the shank as the shank rotates within the water delivery mechanism. While such a configuration can reduce the number of components through which the water travels, the large number of separate components, each with separate tolerances, can result in a water delivery mechanism that is difficult to align, maintain, and/or replace.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.